


钢笔番外

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	钢笔番外

陈知颂才从公司加班开完会回来，又赶上城中堵车，花了足足一个多小时才开回了家。

回家正巧碰上沈付裹着自己的居家服外套，挽了袖子，侧着身坐在鱼池边上张罗着喂鱼、换水。日暮时慵懒缱绻的霞光披在瘦弱的人儿身上，看得停驻在门口的陈知颂不由得出神。

入秋，郊外风大，焦黄的梧桐叶散落满地。沈付周末里闲来无事，早早地便收拾好了院子，扫除了院里鹅卵石小径上的落叶，小簇小簇地堆积在两侧。

陈知颂从背后拥住了正捧着鱼食喂锦鲤的人儿，惹得人向前一倾，牵出一声轻呼。

爱人身上缠着暧昧的芬芳，让陈知颂忍不住拿鼻子去蹭人柔软的后颈。

“又不穿厚拖鞋，跟小孩似的。”沈付刚要转过身攀着人的肩膀索吻，就被男人揪起来拍灰似的在身后打了几下，贴在耳边训了两句。

沈付笑嘻嘻地推搡着男人往回走，在门厅被陈知颂摁着换了加绒棉拖才给放进屋里去。

临近月底，部门里各种棘手任务接二连三的下放，陈知颂急匆匆地吃了几口饭便投身书房，处理手头堆积的工作。

沈付心生不爽，狠狠地合上了洗碗机柜门。

夜里，十一点将过。

沈付端着餐盘叩响了书房的门。

陈知颂伏案工作一整晚，肩颈处酸得厉害。他起身活动了下关节，给门外的爱人开门。

换好了睡衣的沈付垂着一双笑眼，把手里的餐盘递到男人手上，侧着身给人脸侧附了个黏糊糊的吻，一路溜出书房了。

热好的脱脂牛奶，配了一碟切成小块的应季秋月梨。

压在小碟底下的，还有一张叠好的小纸条。

陈知颂暗笑，端着牛奶一只手展开了薄薄的小纸片。只见一行隽秀小字映入眼帘，只有短短的四个字。

“我想实践。”

尽管沈付明里暗里示意了陈知颂好几次，但总监大人最近忙到双脚离地，夜里都是一两点才摸着黑爬上床。

沈付早已睡得迷迷糊糊，自然也理所应当地记不清每晚爱人在唇上印下的吻。

沈付向来不是逆来顺受型选手。既然机遇没选择降临在自己身上，我便要自己创作机遇。

沈付在午休时间一个人猫在茶水间，把亮度开到最低，登录论坛，发帖。

如何激怒最近清心寡欲的圈内男朋友对我动手？

消失已久的高楼发帖人突然闪现，评论像潮水般涌来。十几分钟的功夫，沈付便已经在备忘录里写下了靠谱亦或者不靠谱的建议数十条，密密麻麻地码了一整页。

实践是检验真理的唯一标准。

第一天，沈付选择穿着单薄的单衣在院里瞎晃，假装不经意地与停车回家的陈知颂相遇。他收获了男人一顿揪着耳朵的教育。

第二天，沈付选择升级版的伎俩，偷偷躲在阳台抽烟。然而，男人忙到一晚上都没有离开书房，仅有几次的出房间，是急匆匆地冲向洗手间。

第三天，沈付耐心消磨殆尽，直接收拾东西，搬回了市区的公寓。

沈付并不想透露自己私心和略显莫名其妙的赌气，美名其曰，给陈颂知多一些时间处理公务，不分散对方的精力。

沈付熟读了论坛上几十条来自五湖四海的建议，却无视了一条新注册用户的留言。

“建议楼主及时刹车，不要作过头，后果不堪设想。[握手]”

不过，沈付终于在一周后如愿以偿。

沈付的人生信条除了不放弃之外，还有一条，一醉泯千愁。

憋了一肚子火的小朋友在和三五好友的周末聚会上，借着胃里几杯洋酒的劲儿，开始歇斯底里地耍酒疯。

一群勾肩搭背的富二代本来在卡座里好好地玩骰子、划拳，被握着一瓶啤酒路过的沈付莫名其妙地骂了个狗血喷头。

年轻气盛的小伙子们更是憋不住火气，拎着酒瓶就要往红了眼的沈付头上拍。幸而沈付一帮朋友听到叫嚷急急赶来，制止了就差一瓶子抡人家头上的沈付，四仰八叉地直接扛上车，送回了家。

沈付如果多看点电视剧，就会知道喝酒不低调的后果。

心灵和肉体上的创伤。前者来自良心，后者来自家属。

沈付第二天头晕脑胀地站在洗漱台前洗漱的时候，正好听到了门锁被转动的声音。

此刻沈付脑袋里还是一堆浆糊，吐了漱口水，继续刮胡子。

沈付已经光着脚面对墙角站了快两个小时了。两只冰凉的脚丫来回踩在羊毛地毯上舒缓膝盖的压力，身后是陈知颂收拾水槽里堆积成山的碗碟传来的水声。

挽着袖子一言不发收拾卫生的陈知颂，一边多施了两分力搓盘子，一边在心里安慰自己，小场面，我可以掌控。

他余光扫了一眼站在客厅角落的沈付，垂着脑袋无精打采地站着，长长的家居裤也掩盖不了人儿脚下小幅度的动作。

沈付心里是不服气的，他觉得自己像是被家长抓住了把柄的小孩。然而在他心里，有错在先的是故意冷落自己，视自己为无物的渣男陈知颂。

新时代背景下茁壮成长的青年，不能屈服于强权暴政。

陈知颂扔了垃圾回来，把门反锁。沈付无意间瞟到，还是不自在地紧了紧后背。

陈知颂脱下一次性手套丢进垃圾桶，不急不缓地折回到沈付面前。小人儿硬气得很，还特意拔了拔后背，一身凛然正气。

“转过来看我。”

小场面，我能掌控住。

沈付微微仰着头转过来，清亮坚定的目光对上了陈知颂一双沉静如水的眼睛。

“想实践？”

陈知颂一句话噎得沈付想好的台词尽数作废，一句话在喉间滚了又滚，被堪堪咽下。

“您没空，我不想要了。”沈付垂着眼睑，声线里裹了层不近人情的冷。

话音将落，陈知颂一个带着湿润呼吸的吻落在沈付唇上。沈付被压得身子微微往后倾，情不自禁地环上了陈知颂的腰，手指捻搓起爱人质地良好的羊毛开衫。

二人唇齿间缠绵了片刻，男人小孩似的把下巴磕在了沈付肩上，温热的鼻息就落在肩头。他紧紧地用一双宽臂环绕着沈付。

“宝贝，对不起，前几天太忙，忽视了你。”陈知颂一啄一啄地亲吻着爱人染了一层粉红的耳垂，“处理完手头的事，会有个短假，到时候陪你去加拿大转一转，好不好。”

沈付从鼻子里哼了一声，还未消气。

“再给次机会？”陈知颂又献上一个缠绵的深吻，两只手揉捏着沈付气鼓鼓的脸。

“你表现不好。”

沈付伸手推了一把陈知颂，眼神往一旁撇。

“宝贝，表现不好的小朋友是不是要被教训？”

陈知颂扬起一个不怀好意的笑，突然狠狠地揽过了沈付细瘦的腰，骨节分明的手贴在人儿身后柔软的臀肉上轻轻摩挲。

“你滚。”沈付一时间脸烧得通红，双手加了两分力气想要推走陈知颂，一对小巧的耳朵尖儿蒙上一层滴血似的红。

陈知颂含着浓浓笑意嗯了一声，揉搓着沈付的后颈，把人拉到了茶几前。

他腾出一只手扫落了桌面上堆放着的书和杂志，腾出了一小片空地。不顾爱人小幅度的反抗，直接把人带到了茶几前，没用几分力气就把宿醉了的小朋友直接摁趴在了茶几上。

陈知颂单膝点地，跪在沈付身侧，一只手卡着沈付的后颈，一手极其利落地去解自己腰间那条漆黑的小牛皮皮带。

“宝贝，我们之前说好的，”陈知颂解下皮带，俯身在沈付耳侧轻唤，“不乖的小朋友就是要被教训才能听话。”

沈付后槽牙咬得紧紧地，一方面他觉得耻到无处遁逃，却又暗生了些说不清道不明的感受。

他试图撑起身子抵抗，却被陈知颂温热的大手按住腰眼，一动都动不了。

沈付感受到男人的手摸索到了自己身后，手指探入腰间轻轻一拨，柔软的居家裤连带着内裤便从腰间毫无阻碍地滑落。

柔软光滑的臀肉霎时间暴露在空气中，从后腰到臀腿，浮起了一片应激性的颗粒。

“嗯，差点给人开瓢了，我们沈小少爷能耐大了去了。”

陈知颂话音刚落便高扬右手，一声脆响乍开，打破了沉默的气氛。

臀肉上顷刻间浮现出一条隆起泛红的伤痕，沈付咬紧牙根，倔强着一言不发。

男人五下、十下，皮带落得极其缓慢而规律。整齐的痕迹铺满了臀肉，给白玉似的臀肉渲染上一层略显情欲的绯红。

沈付自知理亏，又无法开口辩驳，只能咬着下唇不让呻吟声突破牙关。然而微微颤抖的臀肉已然暴露了他即将崩塌的心理防线。

“宝贝，你是觉得喝酒闯下的祸还不够多，一点酒精上头，就什么都没空想了？”

陈知颂嘴上好声好气儿的跟沈付对话，好似只是情侣间稀松平常的沟通，手下却暗自加了几分力气，抽得沈付开始嘶嘶地抽气。

“你挺好的，差一点就能让我进局子里捞你了。”

一连串的皮带接二连三地抽在滚烫的臀肉上，汹涌起来的剧痛逼得沈付眼眶通红，眼泪一点点从眼底泛上来，颤巍巍地含在眼角。

“想实践就作妖？没想过和我好好沟通，就直接干票大的。能不能动动脑子？”陈知颂说到一半，心头不由得泛上一股火气，手下的劲儿又加了几分。

“呜啊……陈知颂！”

沈付忍不住痛，咬着袖子哭，一仰头带起一连串的泪来。

手下的小臀抖得厉害，一层层绯红渲染在臀肉上，人儿此刻承受的痛楚昭然若揭。

两团烧得火热的肉忍不住往边上偏去，陈知颂摁住人的腰狠狠地一连串皮带甩下去，抽得沈付边哭边喊，

“呜啊……我不要了！”

沈付腰肢摆得厉害，趁着陈知颂晃神的功夫，一个挺身翻到茶几边上，虚虚捂着屁股跪坐在地上呜呜地哭。

“宝贝，帮你分清，这不是实践，是教训。”陈知颂把皮带丢在沙发上，慢悠悠地朝着沈付走过来。沈付一个劲儿的垂着泪摇头，一点点向后蹭。

“呜呜……对不起！我不作了……我不想挨打了。”沈付看后退无用，几乎要整个人贴在沙发上，索性跪坐起来，攀上了陈知颂的腰，搂着人不撒手了。

陈知颂难得耐心，坐在沙发上，手底下轻轻摸了几把人儿乱糟糟的头毛。沈付只顾着耍赖撒娇，一个劲儿的在陈知颂裤子上蹭眼泪，黏糊糊地哭。

“宝贝，我们上次怎么说的，不听话要怎么做？”陈知颂拦腰把软塌塌的人儿搂到膝盖上抱着，呼噜着人头毛，给人顺气。

沈付眨巴眨巴眼睛，羞得眼角都染了红，不回话，只顾着把头埋在陈知颂怀里，闻着人身上清冽的男士香水味，堪堪止住了眼泪。

陈知颂二话不说，掀起沈付身后耷拉下来的居家服，露出又红又肿的小臀，扬手便是重重的巴掌盖在上面。

沈付哭着躲，把腰沉沉地往下坠，嘴里含糊不清地喊，

“不听话就打！呜呜呜别打……”

陈知颂把没挨多少就哭得软绵绵的小人摁在膝盖上，手轻轻拍了下瑟缩的臀肉。

“嗯，还记得就好。那就打到我消气为止。”

陈知颂正了正坐姿，无视沈付骤然增高了音量的呜咽，摁住人后背，巴掌就噼噼啪啪地往小臀上盖，打得两片红肿的臀肉跟果冻似的，无助地颤抖。

沈付哭得头晕，两只手拧着软垫，裤子混乱中被踢蹬到了地毯上，身体随着击打便狠狠地抖一下。他只觉着本来就晕，挨打之后又流了好多眼泪，现下更加神志不清了。

“呜哇……不敢了……”

好绝望，好后悔。自作孽不可活。

铁面无情的男人坐在沙发上，沉着脸往身下柔软的人儿身后盖巴掌。哪怕沈付嘴里不停地往外蹦些不敢了饶了我的讨饶话，陈知颂仍然置若罔闻。

身后传来的疼痛像魔鬼一般侵蚀了沈付全部的理智，他身子一个挣扎，从男人膝头滑落了。

陈知颂刚要伸手去捞，就被挣扎着爬起来的人儿扑了个满怀。

沈付急匆匆地献上了一个混着眼泪的，苦涩而缠绵的吻。

爱人整个跨坐在自己身上，身下未着寸缕，香而软的呼吸打着颤喷薄在陈知颂脸上，他只觉得身上无端的燥热起来了。

沈付极其富有耐心和技巧的从唇角吻到了男人耳垂，再到修长纤细的颈部。

被打惨了的小人儿一边可怜兮兮地抽气，一边讨好似的顺着男人下颌线，把情欲播撒在了爱人的每一寸肌肤上。

“老公……饶了我吧。”

沈付刚刚哭过的沙哑嗓音，拖着黏腻的尾音钻入了陈知颂耳边。爱意缠绵着显而易见的示好，彻底燎起了陈知颂心底压抑已久的山火。

陈知颂一个翻身把沈付压在身下，粗重的呼吸贴在沈付耳侧。

“你疯了。”

野兽咆哮着要冲出桎梏。

沈付含着还未咽回去的眼泪笑，一双水汪汪的眼里尽数藏着情意绵绵的缱绻。他反客为主，不顾身后碾压在沙发皮质上的疼痛，复而又吻在了陈知颂起伏着的胸口上。

“像个男人一样。”

“快……”

清冽的月光透过窗子洒在空荡荡的房间，窗外树梢上点缀着的零散星光，成了屋内唯一的光芒。

激烈的喘息，交织着欲望，散落在黑暗中缠绵着的二人身上。

是夜。

是情欲的野兽彻底迸发的夜。


End file.
